Happy Birthday Iruka
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Kakashi was late...again


**Happy Birthday Iruka**

_'That mission was only suppose to last a week, two at the most, So why the hell has it last this damn long...A whole fucking two months!' _Kakashi couldn't help but to feel disgust as he ran threw the forest on the out skirts of Kahona. The members of his team that were surrounding him periodically checked his condition, but he ignoring them as he hurried along. '_Come on...Just a little bit further...I'm almost home. Report to the Hokage, then home. Home to My 'Ruka-chan...'_

xXx

Tsunade look at the team before her as they gave an overview of the mission, tryng her hardest not to sigh out her experation, '_A simple B ranked mission became an A ranked in less than a week...We really need to fix our system, possibly even update it some...This has been happening way to much lately.' _Nodding absently she dismissed the team, calling Kakashi back in before he went to far. "You're going to have yourself checked out at the hospital before you go home tonight aren't you Kakashi-san?"

Standing before the Hokage, Kakashi mused about just running for it and damming the consequences. It was scratched very fast. "They are nothing major Hokage-sama. I see no point in going to the hospital just for this." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

Tsunade glared at the young man, "Kakashi you have at least three broken ribs, a deep gash on both your left hip and right shoulder, and on top of all that, a depletion of chakra. You need to go to the hospital, even if just for a little while. Think of what would happen as soon as your got home...Either Gai or someone else would drag your there and if not them, then I would send the ANBU to escort you there. So just stop there on you way home and have a majority of it patched up." A smile spread on her face as she assessed the other, "This is all I am asking of you. Will you do that please?" She saw the man nod. "Good. Shizune go with him and make sure he dose as I asked."

"B-but Tsunade-sama w-"

"Do it now. I'm sure Kakashi-san is in a hurry to get home. He has been gone for a long time." Waving her hands in a shooing motion she tried to get them out of her office, "Run along now."

When the woman didn't move to do as she was told Tsunade upped her glare just a bit, smirking as Shizune hurriedly ushered Kakashi out of the room. The door was shut with a satisfying click, the smirk transformed into a smile, '_Finally! Time for a nice strong drink.'_

xXx

Iruka streched slightly was he was relived from the mission desk, '_Finally this day is over...I can't wait to just go home and relax some_.' Iruka turned towards his apartment as he exited the building, his thoughts wonder to his absent lover, '_Are you every coming home 'Kashi._'

He sighed as he neared his apartment, noticing that no lights were on inside, "Looks like another night alone. I might as well eat something and finish the last of those papers." Walking toward his kitchen, Iruka dropped his stuff by the door as he went through his normal routine.

xXx

'_Finally I'm home._'Kakashi crawled into the apartment relieved to finally be back home. '_Now where is my 'Ruka.' _Giving a quick look around the small room, he found his lover slumped over the low table in front of the couch as they lay asleep. '_This is perfect._'Kakashi was practically purring in satisfaction as he took of his vest and placed it on a chair near the window, taking care to be as quite as possible as he walked over to his lover, settling behind Iruka.

Wrapping his arms around the brunette, Kakashi slowly began to wake the other, "Iruka...Iruka, love...Wake up, I'm home." As he waited for Iruka to wake some he gently pulled the other to lean back on him. "_'Kashi?_" a sleep husked voice asked. "Your home." Iruka nuzzled Kakashi's neck, "I missed you so much..." As his voiced trailed off, Iruka streached to place a light, chaste kiss on the other's lips.

Kakashi almost instantly went back for another, deeper one, savoring the taste of the other, and letting it wash over his senses. Parting, Kakashi caressed the side of Iruka's face lovingly, "You know one kiss wouldn't ever be enough. Its been far, far too long Love." Iruka blushed slightly as the heat grew in the other's eyes.

Iruka slowly stood within the other's loose embrace, turning to face the other. Smiling softly, Iruka placed one tanned hand on the other's pale cheek, "Come on 'Kashi, its time for bed don't you think?" As if in a daze, Kakashi got to his feet, letting Iruka lead him to their bedroom, '_I've missed his touch so much_.'

As they neared their destination, Iruka steered Kakashi to the bathroom, "Kakashi go take a shower. You look as if you need it...There's mud in your hair." Kakashi gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head, '_I thought I got all of that out before I came home...'_

"I'll be right back Iruka."

xXx

Iruka undress as he waited for Kakashi to finish in the shower, a soft smile gracing his face, '_Two months of no perverted, horny, Kakashi...It was haven and hell all at the same time, but I'm so glad he is back home safe.' _Iruka could hear the shower still running as he finished. Crawling into bed, Iruka waited for his lover to finish and come back to him. When the door to his left opened Iruka shifted to have a better look at the man in the doorway.

Kakashi's silver hair was wet, small drops of water drops of water dripping from the stands dangling in front of his two mismatched eyes, an unnamable expression in them. Iruka's hungry eyes traveled further down, tracing the line of his nose, his lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss and tease the other as they enjoy the homecoming. He wanted to suck and nip on that pale neck, to caress that toned chest, but more than anything Iruka wanted to feel Kakashi's long, hard dick inside of him, to feel full and complete once more...

xXx

Kakashi looked to the bed as he entered the room. Iruka was waiting for him, laying on his back, reclined among the pillows facing him. His long hair was fanned out onto the pillows, warm brown eyes centered on him. He could feel the heat of the other's gaze upon him, but all he could focus on was the other's lips that were just slightly parted, '_No one should have lips that tempting...' _Kakashi's forced his gaze to trail lower, pass the curve of his smooth neck, down the tan supple body, to rest on toned legs, a hard cock, and an all too tempting entrance, '_Its been far, far to long.'_

Kakashi walked further into the room, stopping at the edge of the bed as he continued to focus on the other's body. Iruka sat up slightly, smiling coyly at the other man, trying to tempt him to to come join him. Kakashi crawled onto the bed, settling over the top Iruka, leaning down until just there lips were barely touching. Kakashi slowly worked the other's lips, drawing the other deeper and deeper, teasing him until Iruka could think of nothing but where they were connected. As they parted, Kakashi settled fully against they other, nuzzleing Iruka's cheek, placing soft kisses as he made his way to Iruka's ear, nipping it lightly, drawing a moan from the man beneath him.

Softly, so softly that Iruka almost missed it, Kakashi wispered, "I love you, Iruka," before he move to seal their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Iruka wrapped his arms around the man above him, his hands tangled in silver hair, moaning into the kiss.

Iruka let the sensations wash over him, letting his mind become blank except for what his lover was making him feel right now. Of how Kakashi was caressing every inch of his skin that he could reach without breaking their kiss, of how those sinful lips felt againsts his own, of how he could feel the soild length of the other against his body, hearty and whole.

Reluctantly Kakashi disengaged from their kiss to trail a path down Iruka's jaw, stopping to kiss, suck and bite every little sensitive piece of fleash he could find, receiving one of the most _delicious, sensous_ moans while he marked what was his, and his alone.

Iruka wimpred when Kakashi slowly started to grind down on him, his hips moving to meet the other's, "Oh God...'Kashi...'Kashi, I missed you so much...So fucking much..." Iruka moaned out into the other's ear, leaving Kakashi momentarily distracted. '_The thing I like best about fucking Iruka is that mouth. My sweet Iruka...'_

xXx

Iruka took adavatage of Kakashi's distraction to swifty switched their positions, straddling his lover. Before Kakashi could gain his bearings, Iruka quickly began to trailing his lips down Kakashi's neck, chest, navel, moving himself down the other's body until his lips were hovering over the tip of his love's hard, leaking cock. Iruka felt the other twitch against his lips as he smilied up at the silver haired man. When Iruka spoke Kakashi could feel the faint touch of Iruka's soft warm lips, "I love you, Kakashi." His voice just barley reached Kakashi's ears before his mind became blank thanks to the shots of pure white pleausre that was curising through his system.

Iruka slowly worked his way down the other's dick as he tried to take as much as he could of Kakashi's length into his mouth, bobbing his head while he sucked and hummed arounf the other's lenght. Kakashi tangled his hands into the soft chocolate hair, trying to direct Iruka to his desired pace, "Fuck, Iruka...Your mouth is so damn hot!"

Refusing to speed up, Iruka kept his pace tourtusly slow, keeping Kakashi just on the edge of cumming. When Iruka felt ready, he released the other's length from his mouth, climbing up to straddle his pale lover once more. Slowly Iruka leaned down, making sure that Kakashi could feel every inch of him against him as he whispered, "Kakashi...mmn...'Kashi, I want to ride you this time..." Iruka moaned slightly as he pushed his hips against the other's lightly, "...I want to feel every inch of you inside me, fucking me, as ride you, and all I want you to do is sit back and enjoy enjoy yourself." Iruka laughed huskily as he licked the shell of his lover's ear, moving to straited to look at his lover's face, "Just think of this as a welcome home present...So will you let me have my way with you?"

Kakashi's mouth watered as he laid there stunned from what he heard, recovering quickly as images flew before him of all Iruka could do to him. A lazy smile appeared on his face as he moved to make himself more comfortable, a devil may care attidue rolling off him in waves as he spoke, "Do as you please Iruka. I'm yours for the taking."

Iruka leaned down to kiss the man beneath him quickly before he placed three fingers to his lover's lips, who eagerly accepted them. Kakashi moaned around the digits as he wetted them, lips worked his neck as thin hips rocked against him. All to soon they were gone in Kakashi's opinion, but that sentiment changed quickly as he watched Iruka reach back to place the digits as his own entrance. Kakashi was mesmerized as he watched his love make of show of streching himself.

A sigh escaped Iruka as he felt the first finger enter him. Slowly he moved the digit in and out of himself before he added a second one. His eyes were locked onto Kakashi's face as he started to scissor his fingers inside of himself. Iruka closed his eyes as he inserted a third and final finger, throwing his head back as he moaned at the feeling, his hips moving in tandum with his fingers. When he felt that he was ready, Iruka removed his fingers and leaned forward to reach beanth one of the pillows, and pulled out a tube of clear liquid. Iruka poured some unto his hand, warming it a little before he wrapped his hand around the other's lengh, naking sure that the other was nicely covered before he braced himself over Kakashi's dick, the tip just barely touching his entrance...

xXx

Kakashi knew Iruka was waiting for him to look at him, but it was so hard to tear his gaze away from between Iruka's legs. It took a majority of his self-control and discipline to move his gave upwards to cannect his eyes with Iruka's. The reward he received was more than perfect, more than haven itself, for he was finally inside _his_ Iruka. Not just dreaming or imagining it...This time it was real, and better than he could ever remember.

When Iruka was fully seated both gave a low guttural moan. A look of pure bliss flashed on the man's face as he started to move, bobbing up and down, impaling himself to find both pleasure and satisfaction in doing so, "_'Kashi...'Kashi...so good...so fucking deep..._"

With very little encouragement Kakashi had Iruka working on gaining a hard and fast pace, wanting to find his release, and with one shift of his hip Kakashi hit Iruka's sweet spot, causing the other to silently scream his name. Over and over again, Iruka saw stars before his eyes as he hit that spot, sending new shocks of pleasure through his body each time, clenching around his lover, stronger each and every time. Iruka knew he couldn't last much longer and when he finally came he road out his climax as he waited for Kakashi to come shortly after him...

xXx

Kakashi felt the rhythmically clenching of Iruka's muscles as he came, forcing Kakashi into his own. Iruka collapsed onto Kakashi enjoying the feeling of statisfaction coursing through his veins as he lay on top of his lover, recovering from their activities. Kakashi carfully rolled them over and pulled out of Iruka with a soft moan. Sliding off of the bed, Kakashi left the man to disappear, return a few minutes later to clean up the young brunette, before curing up with his lover.

As they were about to fall asleep, Kakashi turned Iruka slightly in his arms and shared one last sweet kiss him before wispering against Iruka's lips...

"Happy Birthday Iruka...Sorry I was a little late."


End file.
